A Different Universe
by Iyosana-Hari
Summary: Natsume wakes up in another dimension. What will happen when he finds a key difference in the two worlds. Contains Natsume/Mikan


**A Whole different Universe!**

It was a new day, at the dreaded academy Natsume hated so much. But as his eyes fluttered open at least he could look forward to seeing Ruka, and the one other person he was semi-friends with, Mikan Sakura. "Semi-friends" because they could not stand each other most of the time. But wait...these were not his windows. He looked at the strange room. Where was he? The door was unlocked, so he went down stairs and looked around. He was in what seemed to be a dining room when he heard a voice.

"Natsume honey! What are you doing still in your pj's? Don't you have school today?" It was a woman's voice and seem to be much older than Natsume. He looked. A woman, forty years old maybe, seemed like the mother type. Then came another.

"Natsume, you heard your mother. Go change." A male voice, not deep but not high. Only saying the words to avoid conflict and not actually caring whether they were followed or not. It sounded like...like... He turned to see _Him. Persona. _What had he done to him now?

"W-Where am I?" The young man asked hoping he was dreaming.

"You're at home, and you should be upstairs changing for school. Your uniform is on the back of your door. And I got a call from your teacher, such a sweet man..." the woman said earning stares from the two others in the room. She cleared her throat and continued. "...He asks that you stop writing notes in class. And you better."

"Um, okay..." Natsume said still suspicious of the situation.

"No, you'll be late walking so late. I'll drive you." Apparently Persona was still a teacher. He decided to play along.

When they got to where Natsume went to school, there was time to spare. Natsume had founded a schedule in a book bag where he woke up. He made his way to his homeroom to find Ruka talking to Mikan. Finally they'd know what's going on.

"Natsume!" Mikan waved as she would to Ruka, but Natsume wasn't put off. He replied.

"Hey, pigtails. You guys notice anything strange today?" He was careful. They could _not_ be the Mikan and Ruka he knows. They simply stared at him confused. Then shrugged off the question. And then something unexpected happened. Mikan giggled and _**kissed**_ him. He was caught off guard. Mikan pulled away and stared at him. Confused.

"What's wrong, Natsu-kun?"

"Uh, Sakura, why'd you just, um, kiss me?" Natsume asked deciding it was best to get her reasoning before seeing if he was able to set her hair on fire here. She smiled her goofy grin.

"Why wouldn't I kiss you, Natsume? We are dating!" The word rung in his head as his eyes widened.

_'Dating, dating, dating, dating...' _Natsume grabbed Ruka by the arm, headed to the boys' room. Ruka grabbed Hotaru who had been about to enter the classroom. Leaving the Mikan of the strange world standing confused.

When the three got to the bathroom it was empty, and Natsume closed the door to assure that it would stay that way. The two complained about the sudden kidnapping.

"Look, I don't know what happened to me but I'm _**not**_ supposed to be here. I'm not the Natsume _you two _know. I'm from a place called _Alice Academy_. And _you_ are my best friend and _you_ are Pokka Dots' best friend, but there is no way the _Mikan Sakura_ I know would _**ever**_ kiss _me_. One- we can barely be around each other a minute without bickering. Two- I'd probably start her pigtails on fire." Then he was interrupted by the two who were being more and more confused by the second.

_"What do you mean 'set her pigtails on fire'?"_ Natsume groaned, obviously they didn't have Alices here.

"That's my Alice, where I'm from you guys, me, Sakura, and most of our friends, have them. But forget that! Imai, you're smart, is there any way you could think of, for me to get here from my world to yours?" Natsume asked panicked more than he ever had been.

"Well if what you say is true, then due to an "Alice" you could have been sucked in to another dimension." The same old Hotaru blurted, not showing her confusion at all.

"Ha, more like another universe." Natsume muttered still shocked.

"It's most likely temporary. By tomorrow our Natsume should be confused as a penguin in the desert..." Both boys stared. "What? I'm trying something new. Mean while when you do return home, if you and that Mikan really aren't dating, you may get slapped due to your double." Natsume nodded.

"So all I have to do is make it through the day? Well as long as that airhead doesn't kiss me again..." Hotaru giggled.

"Good luck with that..." She sneered walking out.

"Believe or not OUR Natsume doesn't mind Mikan-chan's kisses...at all." He turned his head away to hide his next statement. "And I wouldn't mind finally seeing Natsume suffer from Mikan-chan's kisses for once..." He grinned. Maybe he was (a bit) bitter that his Natsume had gotten the girl they both liked.

Natsume had managed to get through the day while avoiding Mikan as much as possible. He was going to torture the one back home for this. He didn't know how or why but this was certainly, in some minuscule way, her fault. He had just gotten through eating dinner with that man, and the woman the Natsume from this world probably called "mom". He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, hoping to wake up at home.

He a woke still remembering what had happened. Had it? Or was it just a dream? He shrugged it off and headed to class. He was first there as always. Then Mikan walked in. Followed by Narumi who set up his desk for the class period he would most likely ditch. Natsume walked up to her.

"Hey, Pokka Dot. D-Did I do anything strange yesterday?" She thought for a minute.

"Well you were unusually nice yesterday. But other than that not much. Well-"

"'Well' what? What happened?" Natsume ask wondering what trouble his double had gotten him in. Mikan simply blushed. Had 'he' done something to her?

"Nothing, just my imagination." Mikan laughed out nervously. Natsume groaned at what he was about to ask, but he could still be in a another place.

"And you don't have any urge to...kiss me...right?" Mikan stared confused and slightly distressed. She hurried down to Narumi's desk. Natsume could clearly hear her question: "Narumi-sensei, what do you do when someone asks you a perverted question?" He saw Narumi's surprised, even shocked, look but couldn't hear his reply. Mikan now wore a worried and a bit gloom-ish look, almost like it was something she rather not do. She nodded and came back. And _slapped_ him... What had he done to deserve this. But at least that was an obvious "no". He walked back to his seat and went through the day normally. Then lunch came.

"So Natsume, Sakura-chan told me about _the weird question_ you asked her." Natsume groaned mentally. "So you like her or something?" Natsume flushed.

"What? H-Hell no! Who would like that loud mouth?" Natsume erupted, acting like his friend went insane.

"Then, why ask her something like that?" Ruka questioned.

"N-Nothing, just forget it..."

He would never tell of such an embarrassing incident.


End file.
